1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for running applications using a mobile device and a playback apparatus supporting a BD-J specification, and more particularly to a method for running applications using a mobile device and a playback apparatus supporting a BD-J specification wherein a function that cannot be provided by the playback apparatus supporting the BD-J specification is provided by the mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Blu-ray specification is designed by Blu-ray Disc Association (“BDA”), whose members include Sony, Hitachi and Sharp. The Blu-ray specification includes a specification of a Blu-ray disk which is an optical disc that may be read and recorded using a blue laser.
While a diameter and a thickness of the Blu-ray disk, which are 12 cm and 1.2 mm, respectively, are same as those of conventional CD (Compact Disc) and DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), a storage capacity thereof is larger than those of the conventional CD and DVD.
Because the blue laser having a wavelength of 405 nm is used for reading the Blu-ray disk instead of a red laser having a wavelength of 650 nm used for reading the DVD, more data can be stored in the Blu-ray disk than the DVD.
Specifically, a single layer Blu-ray disk is capable of storing up to 25 GB of a data and a dual layer Blu-ray disk is capable of storing up to 50 GB of the data. This means that the Blu-ray disk can store five times more data than the DVD.
Moreover, a quad layer Blu-ray disk and an octal layer Blu-ray disk can store up to 100 GB and 200 GB, respectively.
The Blu-ray disk supports a video compression codec of MPEG-2 which is widely used in the DVD. Moreover, BDA standard specification requires the Blu-ray disk to use H.264/AVC or VC-1 as the video compression codec which provides improved compression ratio compared to MPEG-2.
In addition, the Blu-ray disk supports audio formats such as Dolby Digital Plus, Dolby TrueHD and DTS-HD Master Audio as well as PCM (Pulse-code modulation), Dolby Digital and DTS.
A Blu-ray player plays audio/video data stored in the Blu-ray disk. A Blu-ray player supporting a BD-J specification supports an interactive service based on JAVA. Moreover, the Blu-ray player supporting the BD-J specification supports a network connectivity, a PIP (Picture-In-Picture) and a connection to a local storage.
Therefore, the Blu-ray player supporting a BD-J specification may play the audio/video data stored in a remote storage.
Hereinafter, “a playback apparatus supporting the BD-J specification” includes the Blu-ray player supporting the BD-J specification or an apparatus using a middleware supporting the BD-J specification such as a TV, a set-top box, a PMP (Portable Multimedia Player), a video game console, a PC (Personal Computer) and a PVR (Personal Video Recorder).
The playback apparatus supporting the BD-J specification is capable of executing various applications. For instance, various applications such as a word processor application, a note-pad application, an application including a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) and an image capture application may be executed in the playback apparatus supporting the BD-J specification.
However, the playback apparatus supporting the BD-J specification does not include a user input means, a web browsing means and an image input means. Therefore, the various applications are executed in limited manner in the playback apparatus supporting the BD-J specification.
For example, when the word processor application is executed in the playback apparatus supporting the BD-J specification, the user may only view a document through a document viewer provided by the word processor application and may not edit the document through the word processor application because the playback apparatus supporting the BD-J specification does not include the user input means.
For another example, when the application including the URL is executed in the playback apparatus supporting the BD-J specification, the user cannot use the playback apparatus supporting the BD-J specification to connect to a web page because the playback apparatus supporting the BD-J specification does not support a web browsing.
When a function not supported by the playback apparatus supporting the BD-J specification is embodied additionally in order to overcome above limitations, a resource of the playback apparatus supporting the BD-J specification may be taken up and a manufacturing cost thereof is increased disadvantageously.